I'm Here
by Vix-with-issues
Summary: Sakura moves away from her best friend, Temari, at the age of 12. Sakuras father dies 4 years later. Temaris now 20 when a visitor comes to her door with her once pink hair dyed, won't let people touch her right arm, and has a large pet that follows her.
1. AirGirl

Air-Girl

Vix: Hey guys! I'm working on revising my stories. Just to throw this out there, I would love a beta reader. That and some one that could send me emails or pms or whatever you feel you need to do to remind me to work on my stories. I will annouce the beta and the person/people who will be my reminder(s) in either the fourth or fifth chapter. Thank you for your support!

* * *

_*_Flash back*

_Sakura was putting her things in the moving van. Today she was being made to move to Suna. _

_"SUPER-PINKY!" yelled a blonde haired girl in her teens. Sakura ran to Temari and hugged her. _

_"I'll miss you Air-girl" she sobbed into the older girls sholder._

_"I'll miss you too, Super-pinky" Temari mubbled. She pulled Sakura at arms length "Sakura" Temari said in her serious voice "If you ever need a place to stay, there's always a spare room with your name on it" Temari said, smiling a weak smile._

_"Thanks" Sakura said as she hugged her first friend one last time. She turned around and ran back to the tuck, tears streaking her face._

Flash back over

Now Temari is 20 and she goes to a local collage so she can still live the same house as her bothers and keep them in line. She still has that spare room, although, it was an ugly tan looking color since nobody ever had any free time. Her bother Kankuro always said that silly for her to save a room for some one who wouldn't be coming any time soon. Every time he did though, he have a large bump on his head and 'SHUT UP!' yelled at him. Now shall we start our little story?…

July 31:

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK… Temari, who just _had_ to have the room on the first floor, got up out of her comfy bed mentaly cusing out who ever was at the door. She yanked the door open "WHAT THE HEll do… you … want…" ,yelled then whispered as her voice died down.

"Hello Air-girl"

"SAKURA?!" ,Temari screamed as she hugged Sakura.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her blonde headed friend, "I missed you too Temari"

Temari stepped back at arms legth to get a better look at her friend. Sakura had left her hair pink but over the years she had added black and red high lights. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and dark green cargo pants. Temari smiled knowing she looked like a goof in her sponge bob pjs.

"Temari"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I'm cold" Sakura said as she started to shiver on the porch.

"Oh, Sorry! Come in, come in!" Temari said as she let Sakura in the house and was about to shut the door when a panther trugged in the house after Sakura.

"SHIT! LOOK OUT SAKURA!" Temari yelled as it ran over to Sakura.

Sakura bent down to the panthers level and gave her a glare. "I told you not to scare people like that Sada" Sakura said in a hard voice. The panther bowed to Sakura and then turned around and bowed to Temari. "Temari, Sada. Sada, Temari" meanchining the two in turn. Temari carefully walked over and started to pet the panthers head. A deep pur sounded and Temari giggled.

"Temari can you tell me where my room is? I'm very tired" Sakura said as she yawned.

"Of corse but we have to catch up tomorrow!" Temari said excitedly.

"Of corse" Sakura said while yawning.

Temari lead Sakura to her room upstairs and shut the door behind her. Sakura fell on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Vix: Yay for revision! I did change it up so if you didn't read this version, YOU WILL BE LOST!


	2. Sorrowful Exchange

Sorrowful Exchange

Vix: Again, I am revising this story! If you don't want to be lost or saying 'Wait, when did this happen?!' then please read the new chapters! Sorry for the confusion!

* * *

August 1

Temari walked up to Sakuras' door and knocked.

"Come in" came from the other side of the door. Temari walked in and she saw Sakura sitting on the floor rubbing Sada's ears. "Good morning Air-girl" Sakura said with a kind smile only her friend saw.

"Good morning Super-pinky!" Temari said in happy voice. Temari had been depressed when she woke up cause she had thought it been a dream, now she was the happIEST camper. "So, do you want me to help you unpack?"

Sakura smiled again "It would greatly apprishiated"

Temari radomly walked up to 1 of the 3 bags and opened it and started to put things away "So what brings you out here?"

Sakura paused in the middle of putting a shirt in the closest "...My father died a few years back... I thought it would be best to move back here, I mean, I was home schooled and what not when we lived here but I wanted to come back home..."

Temari gasped, Sakuras dad had been more of a dad than her own so it hit pretty close to home to hear that "What happened?!" Temari asked wide eyed.

"They think he overdosed on his heart meds on accindent... I didn't think so but no one believed me, so I gave up" Sakura said with a dazed expression.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Your father was the greatest" Temari said as she rested her hand on Sakuras' left sholder. Sakura gave her a smile then put the shirt in the closest. "You know what sucks?" Temari asked, changing the subject.

"What?"

"School"

"And?"

"It starts tomorrow"

"Shit"

"Fuck"

"Damn"

"Son of a bitch"

"Hell"

"I think that sums it up. What about you?" Temari asked.

"Yep" Sakura said with a nod.

Sadas' ears perked up and someone came through the door. It was ---

* * *

Vix: I know I've done gone and changed the plot on ya'll but I thought it was a needed change. It won't drasticly change anything, but stuff will be different.


	3. Wallies World

* * *

Wallies World

Vix: Attention! I don't own Naruto! Now that's out of the way, remember that I need a beta and a team of reminders. Thank you for your support!

* * *

August 1

Kankuro came through the door, then he saw Sakura and stopped dead in his tracks "O-oh it's-s S-s-akura" Kankuro started to shake with fear.

Sakuras' cold mask had reconstucted itself before he came through the door. "Pft, are you still scared of me? Just because I through your Barbies into a bonfire consiting of your undergarments and face paint doesn't mean I hate you" Sakura said waving her hand to dismiss prevous thoughts. Kankuro started to calm down. "If I hated you I would have burned you with your Barbies" Sakura said in a demonic voice.

Kankuros' eyes looked like dinner plates. While Temari proceaded to fall off the bed from laughing too hard, Sada walked up to him and sat right in front of him. They started to have staring contest while Sakura and Temari put away everything else. Temari and Sakura decided to watch for a while... Then they continued to catch up on what each other had been up to the past four years... Then they watched them some more... Temari had, had it.

"BBBAAARRRBBBIIIEE BBBOOOYYY!!" Temari screamed. Unfortunetly for Kankuro, he looked up... He then felt a slight breeze.

He looked down, only to discover that he no longer had pants. Sada had them hanging proudly from her mouth.

"Damn it! Stupid panther!" Kankuro yelled and raised his fist in the air, while Sada automaticly flinched at the suden movement. There was a loud growl that boomed thourgh the room, and it was coming from Sakuras' throut.

"Back the hell away from her!" Sakura yelled as she tackled Kankuro to the ground and punched him repeatedly. Temari stared at the fight and started to pet Sadas' large head.

'Kankuro deserves it for tring to hit her. Sada is such a gentle creature. Although, she is quiet the cunning kitty cat' , Temari had to hold back a giggle at the thought. Finally, Sakura quit punching Kankuro and he had 2 black eyes, a broken nose, and a fat lip. Sakura stood up and joined Temari in petting Sadas' head while Kankuro ran out of the room cluthing his face.

"While your at it, go die" Sakura called coldly after him while Temari chuckled slightly.

Temari got up since she had to go to work. "I'll see you after work Super Pinky"

"See you later then Air-girl" Sakura said as Temari walked out the door.

Sada, hearing Temari exit out the front door, lifted her head and yawned. "So, how many days after you start do you want me to start school?" Sada asked sleepily.

"I don't know and would you turn into a human already please? You freak me out as a talking cat" Sakura said as she shivered.

"Alright, alright already. You think you would be used to it be now" Sada said as there was a flash and then a tall woman (5'10") stood infront of Sakura. She had long black hair with navy blue tips that reached the bend in her knees. Her clothes consisted of a wrap of bandeges covered her breasts and a wrap that covered from her hips to upper thigh. "I hate when I transform, I look like a 20 dollar whore" she said as she sighed.

"Yep" Sakura said in aggrement. Sakura looked around her room and made a face "I need to get paint"

"Can I help you please? You know I love to paint" Sada, asked suddenly excited.

"Of course... Get clothes first or we go no where" Sakura said with a smirk as Sada sent her a dirty look and a glare to match.

"Mother fucker, why would I want to leave like this?" Sada mumbled under her breath as she walked over to the closet and grabbed a black tank and a black and white plaid skirt. She looked around for the pair of white flip-flops she loved, only to see sakura holding them in her hand. "Thanks" Sada said as she took them and slipped them on.

"No prob" Sakura was about to walk out the room but Sada put her hand on her shoulder.

"Nah ah, you look like shit. Your changing or your room will remain like it is" Sada was right, since she had slept in her clothes, it looked like she had layed under a rock all night.

Sakura sighed and walked to the closet. She stripped down to her bra and undies and pulled on a dark pink shirt that had one sleeve on her right arm and a pair of white jeans with black pachtes and rips in the knees. She slipped on a pair of white flats and walked over to the window and opened it. "I know you don't want to walk out the front door so come on" Sakura said as she jumped out the window and waited at the bottom.

"Don't get your bra in a bunch, I'm coming" Sada yelled as she stood on the window sil from the out side and slid the window closed. She jumped, landing lightly as cats always seem to manage to do.

"Where to?" She knew better than to ask that question, but she did any way.

"WALLIES WORLD!" Sada yelled as she took off full speed down the street... In the wrong direction.

Sakura ran to the side walk and shouted, "WRONG WAY DIP SHIT!" Sakura took off in a full speed sprint towards wal-mart.

"I KNEW THAT!" Sada yelled as she followed Sakura toward their final destenation (Hehe, sorry, it was too easy).

They came to a stop as they reached the doors... "Do you have money?" Sakura asked when she realized her wallet was sittiing on the dresser.

"No... But I grabbed yours" Sada said as she tossed the dark red item at Sakura as they walked into the massive building.

"So black, neon pink, neon green, and neon orange spray paint" Sakura said as they walked over to the paint section. They grabbed 10 cans of the black and 5 of everything else.

"Your going to a new comferter as well, right?" Sada asked thinking the design over in her head.

"Yeah but your going to paint the room so pick a comferter that'll match" Sakura said, slightly annouyed. Sakura had always hated Wall Mart with an undenible passion for some odd reason or an other. Sada walked off with the hand basket full of paint to find one on her own, taking Sakuras' behavior as a warning sign. Sakura walked over to a bench and sat down with a sigh. She noticed a guy walking towards her out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't dwell on it as leanded her head back and closed her eyes. She felt weight on the bench so she peeked her eye open to see a guy with Super Man blue hair that was spiked in the back sitting next to her.

"Hn" Sakuras eye twitched and she knew that word/sound was to get her attention, so she ignored him to mess with his ego.

"Hnn"

"..."

"Hnnn"

"..."

"Hnnnn"

"Your not helping your case Spike" she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear her.

"It's Sasuke, don't you wanna come hang out with me and my friends?" she could tell he was used to getting what he wanted, but she was bored, so she to humor him.

"Sure, lead the way Spike" she whispered again. He got up and started walking towards the electronics. Sakura followed silently behind, hands in her pockects fiddling with her switch blades. They came to a stop at a big circle of guys, standing by the playstation 2 section.

"Yo Sasuke who's the chick standing behind ya?" a blonde with whisker marks yelled having noticed their arrival.

"Sakura" she whispered to Sasuke.

"Sakura" Sasuke said in cool voice.

"I'M NARUTO! NICE TO MEET YA! WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!" Sakura giggled, so quietly that she wasn't even heard, as she noticed every guy there give him a glare.

She walked up to him and whispered in his ear "Maybe, after you tell the names of the rest of your friends" She watched as his smile grew wide and his eyes became lit with excitement. "And one more thing, could you please not talk so loud? Your hurting my ears" she leaned back on her heels, watching him blush the color of a fire truck.

"This is Neji" he said pointing to a guy with long brown that was in a loose, low pony tail. He had pale eyes and wore a white wife beater, tan shorts, and brown sandles.

"Shikamaru" The guys head looked like a pinapple because his black pony tail diffied gravity and stood straight up. He had on a green shirt with sleeping stick figure, black shorts, and gray vans.

"Kiba" he had short, shaggy brown hair with red triangles on his face. He on a white shirt with a picture of a dog with foam at it's mouth, army green cargo pants, and white converse.

"Shino" he had close to the same hairstyle as Kiba except his hair was black. He had on sunglasses so you couldn't see his eyes a light blue jacket, tan paints, and brown combat boots.

"It's nice to meet you all" she said in hushed voice so you really couldn't really tell what her speaking voice sounded like. They all started debating over what games to buy so she leaned against the glass case and closed her eyes. She lazily opened them to notice Shikamaru hanging back from the arguement, so she walked over and stood beside him.

"You don't really like human contact do you?" He asked, more like stated, as he put his hands in his pockets and slouched his shoulders.

"Not generally, but you guys seem interesting" Sakura whispered as she shurgged her shoulders.

They started to talk about politics and a bunch of other intelligent topics, until she looked at the clock on the wall... She had been there for two hours. She knew Sada had already gone back to start on the room, Sada never waited for Sakura when she thought Sakura wanted to be left alone. They are sisters, and twins at that, so it was easy to tell that kind of thing.

"I'll see you later Shika-kun. I've got to get back home. Bye bye" She said in louder, more confident voice than before. Sakura gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed toward the exit.

* * *

Vix: Your comments are always welcome! Flames are thrown in my heater, because my room is cold right now. XD On a more serious note, I am able to tell the difference between constructive critisum and flamers. So if you tell me what I'm doing wrong and give me some advice on fixxing said problem, I will consult my beta (that I hope too get soon). If you just say that I suck and don't give me a reason or some sort of (at least) half assed explaination, I will block you. In short, critics make me happy, flamers piss me way off. I haven't gotten any flamers yet, so I figure that this is fair warning to the first one that tries it. Thank you for your support!


	4. History

History

Vix: I love this chapter and hate it at the same time. It made me cry when I wrote it  
P.S: I do not own Naruto, 'I fucking hate you' by godsmack, or 'Die mf die' by dope

* * *

Still August 1 (I know, I know I need to hurry up)

Sakura turned her head back toward the boys to see if they noticed the peck, but they were so wrapped up in their arguement that they missed it. Sakura sighed in relief because she was looking forward to seeing Shikamaru again, alive preferably. She sprinted out the exit and to Temaris' house.

Sakura came to slow stop under her widow to notice a fan being used as a vent. Her guess was that Sada had started and was using the fan to keep the odor of fresh paint from overloading her system. Sakura whistled loudly to get Sadas attention. She saw the fan being pulled back out of the window. Sada stuck her head out of the window and lowered a rope ladder down. Sakura climbed up it swiftly and slipped in through the window.

"Sada this... wow" Sakura said with wide eyes. The walls were painted completely black and then sparyed randomly with the different neon colors (in a fuzzy splatter type, lookin' thing). There were six drawers in the dresser so, in order, the colors for the nobs were pink, orange, green, pink, orange, and green. The black sheets looked like walls, the comforter was replaced with a white one, and the pillows were replaced with two long fuzzy green body pillows.

"Yes, yes I worked hard blah blah blah. Now, will you help me with this stupid ladder?" Sada said aggitatedly as she put her foot on the window sill and pulled and yanked at the ladder.

"Of corse" Sakura laughed out. After they finally got the ladder in the room and put away under the bed, it was about 5:30.

They both plopped down on the bed and sighed. Sada stripped down to her wrappings and changed back into a panther and curled up into a ball, then proceaded to take a cat nap. Sakura stood up to gather their clothes and went to find the washing machine. When she found it she threw the clothes in, poured some soap in, and started it.

"Now what?" Sakura asked herself quietly. She walk into the kitchen and looked at the clock on the wall. '6 o'clock... When Temari gets home I think I'm gonna find a bar' she thought as she climbed up the stairs. She was just about to walk into her room as the front door opened and closed.

"I'M HOME!" Temari yelled as climbed up the stairs.

Sakura turned her head to her friend with a smile gracing her features. "Welcome home Air-girl" she replied cheeraly, turning fully toward Temari.

"You now what Super-pinky?" Temari asked her friend just as cheeraly.

"What?"

"Some guy friends of mine from highschool called me and invited me to a bar downtown. I think you should come with so we can celebrate your arrival and so you can meet some guys" Temari said and then did an eyebrow wriggle.

Sakura nodded her head while she giggled "By the by, where is Gaara?" Sakura said as she tilted her head to the side in a curious manner.

"He and Kankuro had 'differences' so he went to go at our uncles for a couple of months. He'll still go to your school but he won't come here until... Maybe Febuary or so" Temari said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Now, go change! I saw your club dresses!" Temari said as she pushed Sakura into her room and then ran down the hall into her own room.

Sakura walked over to the closet and looked inside at her dresses trying to figure out what to wear.

She reached for the red one "No" her sister called over her shoulder. Black "No" green "No" purple "No" blue "No"

"Which one then?!" Sakura said as she turned on her heel and gave her sister a glare.

Sada walked over to the closet, stood on her hind legs, and picked a pencil lead grey cocktail dress out by the hanger with her mouth "This one" she said slightly muffled as she dropped down on all floors with a thump.

Sakura took it from Sada to examine it. It was a lovely dress. It had long, loose sleeves that went past her finger tips, had very thin straps, the length of the dress was at mid thigh, and had a key hole (for those of you who don't know, that's the oval looking hole between the breast). Sakura looked at it in aw as started to change, taking her time.

Sada was hardly paying attention. 'I wish that I could go out... I wish alot of things though' she sighed at her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked suddenly.

Sada jumped a little in surprise. "Nothing..." she replied looking up at her. Sada smirked "See, I may not know how to socialize, but I know what I'm talking about when it comes to fashion" she said as Sakuras' eyes softed. At first Sada didn't why she had that look on her face or what emotion it was. 'What the hell?... Ah crap, I gave myself away' with her sudden realization, she averted eyes from her sisters gaze.

"Sada, I know this is new to you" Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around her sisters furry neck. Sada tensed a little out of habit, but she leaned her head into her sisters embrace instanly afterwards. Sada started to fight back tears that threatened to escape, but Sakura started to pet her head gently. "I know it's hard. I can feel your pain Sada. I know your hurt, you need to cry. Those memories are awful and I feel it every time you think about it Sada. Please cry little sister, please cry, please" Sakura begged into Sadas' shoulder.

"...Ok" Sada choked out as she clenched her eyes shut and let her tears roll from her eyes. The worst and best memory came at her like a demon in the night, so she cried harder, clenching her jaw.

Flashback

_A young girl sat in a dark attic. She was curled up in the fetal postion as a radio played music quietly through out the small space. A woman with brown hair and dark eyes unlocked the hatch and pulled herself into the space. The girl watched the woman with frighted eyes. The woman took a step toward the small girl and in a flash of light, the young girl was a young panther cub._

_"Oh, is the little kitty frighted?" the woman asked mockingly as she walked closer to the cub._

_The smallish sized cub growled at the older woman. "Little shit" the woman growled out as she kicked the cub in the ribs, sending the poor girl into the wall. She slid down and mewled in pain as she staggered back to her paws. "A glutten for punishment, as usual" she said with a sneer. "I can't beleave you came out of me twelve years ago you little freak. Your sister's not like you. She's a normal girl, with the exception of her hair color of corse" she picked the wounded cub up by the scruff of the poor dears neck, shaking her angrily. "Why couldn't you be normal too? Look at you, you pathetic creature. You know how sing but you don't know how to form words outside of that, you stupid cat" she spat cruelly._

_The little cub raised it's head slightly, breathing hard. She smirked weakly at the woman holding her, who gained a look of confusion. "What's so funny?" she asked, irritated._

_The cub started to sing an excert from a song "And I fucking hate you, you're such a liar. I'd love to hang you, you're all the same to me. Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" she sang as loud as she could, considering her cracked ribs._

_"YOU NAMELESS BITCH!" the older woman screamed as let cub drop from her hand, only to make contact with her foot. The cub went flying into the roof with a loud thud and as she came back down, that cruel woman round house kicked her out of the air, sending her into another wall. As she slid down another wall, her advanced hearing heard the sound of light foot steps coming up the ladder._

_She turned back into a human in another flash of light while she used the wall as prop to stand on her feet shakily. She looked at the woman, who was her mother, again and grinned like she was the happiest kid on the planet, blood rolling down from the corners of her mouth and dripping off her jaw. She always acted like this during their little talks, let 'mommy' hit her first, piss 'mommy' off, 'mommy' hits her_ _again, and the cycle goes something like that until she turns into a cat and hides in a box or something. _

_Time to start the cycle over, "__I'll be sorry so you've said. I'm not sorry, bang you're dead! Die mother fucker, die mother fucker, die!" she screamed at her mother, panting like an animal. _

_She glanced around her mother to see if who ever had been climbing the ladder had reached the top yet. There, peeking her head just above the hatch, was the girl her mother always compered her to. Her twin sister, Sakura. Her heart almost stopped as she looked at her. It was the first time she had ever actually seen her instead of the vague discription her mother always gave. She quickly removed her eyes from her so it wouldn't draw any unnecessary attention to the innocent girl._

_Her mother picked up a baseball bat that was laying at her feet. "I hope I kill you this time!" she shouted. She raised the bat over her head and her daughter shut her eyes tight, preparing for the worst-_

_"Mom!" called a voice that sounded like it came from down stairs. She haulted in her actions, but raised the bat back again "Mom!" called the voice again. _

_She and set the bat on the floor quietly and made her to the ladder as she called over her shoulder "Looks like your sister saved you. Don't get used to it" with that she locked the hatch and climbed down the ladder. _

_The nameless twin dropped to her knees in pain and silently cried as she thanked her sister in her mind over and over again until she fell asleep._

End Flashback

After that Sakura had started to visit her every day before their mother returned from work. Their father was very often out of town on business, but Sakura said that he was a kind man. She also said that he was out of town when they were born, so he had never known that she had made it out of the delivery room. Sakura taught her how to speak, to read, write, every thing she learned at school that day, and gave her a name. Sada had often thought about the irony behind her name. After all, it meant pure and the woman that gave birth to her thought that she was anything but pure.

Even though 6 years gave her enough confidence to go inside stores, it wasn't enough to talk to people for long periods of time or look them in the eyes. She still had a habit of singing, instead of talking, when she gets nervous.

"Thank you Sissy" Sada whispered as she pulled away and cleared her throat "You should hurry before Temari starts to worry" she said quickly.

Sakura looked at her for a second, then snapped her fingers as if she just had brillent idea. "I've got it! You are going to stay at a hotel for a little while and then you can socialize with other people! I don't think you're quite ready high school yet" Sakura said as she grabbed her hair brush and brushed her hair quickly.

"But-"

"No buts! You need to do this" she said as she put her hair in cute, sloppy bun.

"...Fine" Sada said.

"Good! When we leave, take some money and twenty days worth of clothes. Then find a hotel and just have some fun!" Sakura said as she pivited on her heel and smiled at her sister.

"I will, and Sakura" Sada said as Sakura put her hand on the door knob. "If you don't change soon, you'll be stuck like that for month" she finished.

Sakura let her bangs cover her eyes "I will" with that she walked out of room and soon left the house. Sada followed her instructions and left as well.

* * *

Vix: This chapter hurts me, but I love you guys so much that I re-did it just for ya'll. Thanks for your support!


	5. Cars

Cars

Vix: Groundation sucks and I suggest all of you avoid it.

Dustin: Trust us, we know.

Vix: Anyway, here's a chapter that's LONG over due.

* * *

Sada sighed agitatedly. She really didnt feel like doing this. Then, a thought hit her. 'Sakura will never know I didn't do what she told me to do. I can just hide this bag up in that tree.' So Sada climbed the tallest tree in the yard and hid the bag in the densest part of the folage so no one could see it. She turned into a black cat and jumped down out of the tree. Sada yawn and shook her body. 'I don't particularlly like being this small but it's the simplist way to travel' Sada thought to herself.

She looked across the street and saw something shiny. Like most cats, she likes shiny things and things that jingle and/or smell like catnip. So, with a blind run of curiosity, she ran into the middle of the street to play the shiny thing. Mid leap, Sada felt a terrible pain in her side and let out a horrible cat-scream as she heard the brakes of the car squeel. The force of the impact sent her flying 15 yards down the road.

"Oh my god, what have I done?!" the voice of a young man cried while his car door flew open. Sada couldn't see his face very well because everything was swirling around in circles. The boy reached down to pick her up and she wanted to bite the hell out of him, but it hurt to much to try. The boy carefully moved her to the back of his car and drove down the road saying things like "Please don't die cat, please don't die." and "Hold on, we're almost to my house and I can fix you up once we get there." It was hard to hear him over the roar of the car engine, he must have been speeding terribly. Sada wanted desperately to fall asleep but she knew she couldn't. Turning into a panther in the back of this guys car would not end well.

* * *

Vix: I promise it will be longer but i just wanted to post something so you guys didnt think i had abandoned ya'll. Gtg nite everybody.


End file.
